Many drawing applications do not utilize a layer model, and thus all drawing marks received by the drawing application are committed to a single layer. This makes it difficult to perform editing actions on specific marks of the drawn image.
For example, consider that a first drawing mark followed by a second drawing mark is drawn to a drawing surface. In conventional single layer drawing applications, a user will be unable to separately access the second drawing mark to perform an editing action on the second drawing mark without affecting the first drawing mark. For example, if the user attempts to erase the second drawing mark at an area of the drawing surface that includes both the first drawing mark and the second drawing mark, both the first drawing mark and the second drawing mark will be erased by the eraser.
Conventional drawing applications that utilize multiple layers also make it difficult to perform editing actions on specific marks of the drawn image. In the example above, a conventional drawing application that utilizes multiple layers may enable the user to take the extra step of manually creating a new layer for the second drawing mark prior to drawing the second drawing mark. However, it is inconvenient to require users to manually create a new layer prior to drawing a new drawing mark to ensure that the new drawing mark may be separately accessed.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.